


Заказ из Белого Сада

by Katsunori



Category: Hunter X Hunter, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasy, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 08:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsunori/pseuds/Katsunori
Summary: AU! по Ведьмаку. Киллуа приезжает в Белый Сад, где берёт заказ на убийство грифона, а также встречает нового друга.





	Заказ из Белого Сада

**Author's Note:**

> Основано на квесте "Бестия из Белого Сада" Ведьмака 3: Дикая охота. С книгами не имеет ничего общего.

Солнце уже начало спускаться к горизонту, когда впереди наконец-то показались соломенные, заросшие сорняками крыши. Кажется, удача всё-таки улыбнулась ему, и Киллуа пришпорил коня, как только тот вылез из неглубокой ямы, в которую ухнула тропинка. Воздух тут же сменился на более полный жизни: к уже привычному лесному запаху деревьев примешались полевые цветы, а вслед за ними ветер пригнал ароматы сена, сажи и, разумеется, навоза. Возле въезда, прямо на дороге, можно было увидеть нильфгаардских солдат, бездельничающих на своём патруле. Их присутствие ничуть не смущало детей, пытающихся отловить сбегающих кур, зато взрослые, если была нужда пройти мимо, старались обойти их стороной. Притормозив у столба, на котором с гордостью было сказано, что деревня называется Белый Сад, и на котором чуть ниже ножом было воткнуто постановление Нильфгаарда, Киллуа уловил запах курева, исходящий от кучки солдат, расслабленным шагом возвращающихся на патруль. По правую руку, за невысоким перекошенным заборчиком, стояла сразу узнаваемая таверна, где Киллуа и оставил своего коня у кормушки, отправив его к еде лёгким шлепком по крупу.  
Едва переступив порог таверны, он почувствовал напряжённую атмосферу, которая висела вокруг патруля, только умноженную в десятки раз. За столами, периодически злобно зыркая друг на друга, сидели как солдаты уже несуществующей Темерии, так и новые господа этих территорий, всё те же нильфгаардцы. Желание набить друг другу морды тормозило только то, что деревенских за это теперь накажет закон как за нападение на саму Империю. Покидая школу, Киллуа не знал, что ему настолько пригодятся уроки истории; тем не менее неожиданно оказавшись свидетелем этой войны, он понимал, что она оставила свой след на его знаниях: одно дело читать про безличные события на бумаге, а другое — оказываться между двух огней, пытаясь заработать привычным способом. Он не чувствовал ни жалости к проигравшим, ни гордости за победивших, поэтому единственное, что его беспокоило, — это собственное испорченное настроение, поскольку заведённые и откровенно взбешённые солдаты зачастую пытались спустить пар на ком-то третьем, будь то случайно попавшийся на пути крестьянин или проезжающий мимо ведьмак, даже если этому ведьмаку всего двенадцать.  
Мальчик с двумя здоровенными мечами за спиной однозначно привлекал к себе внимание, и под чужой пристальный взгляд он протянул несколько монет владелице таверны, оплачивая свой ужин и койку на ночь. Под наваристый суп и не менее вкусную яблочную наливку Киллуа заметил, как интерес к нему постепенно спал, а разгорячённые солдаты принялись топить свою агрессию в пиве с водкой, которые в дальнейшем только распалят их ещё сильнее. Не дожидаясь волшебного момента кипения, из-за которого он уже пару раз попадал в драку и ему отказывали в жилье, ведьмак решил размяться до ближайшей доски объявлений. Мешочек с монетками весил настораживающе мало, да и Киллуа запросто мог позволить себе вторую бессонную ночь — в конце концов, не спать две или три ночи без потери концентрации позволяли тренировки.  
Из всех объявлений об украденной с огорода картошке, пропавшей на прошлой неделе сестре и беспокоящем шуме по ночам ему приглянулась бумажка с печатью, на которой значилась самая крупная сумма — самое то, чтобы не беспокоиться о еде и крыше над головой на полмесяца, если при этом останавливаться каждую ночь. Объявление ссылалось на начальника гарнизона, и ближайший солдат сказал, что в это время его обычно можно найти вместе с патрулём, закончившим обход по деревне. Киллуа потребовалась пара минут, чтобы обнаружить и догнать толстоватого, но широкоплечего и крепко выглядящего мужчину, уже прислонившегося к стене дома, возле которого он выпивал вместе с подчинёнными. Из окна, прижимаясь друг к другу лицами, на них посматривали крестьяне со старшими детьми, которым он мешал заснуть громким басом и заливистым ржачем, перебиваемыми постукиванием жестяных кружек при довольно провозглашённом тосте.  
— Чего тебе? — невежливо поинтересовался он, нехотя оторвавшись от кружки, и уставился на Киллуа сверху вниз. С такого ракурса мальчику было особенно хорошо видно второй подбородок.  
— Я по объявлению.  
Он протянул бумажку, на которой в жирной капле воска стояла печать Империи. Мужчина пробежался по ней глазами, словно пытаясь убедиться, что он и в самом деле это писал.  
— А, и что с ним?  
— Я могу убить грифона, но...  
Новый взрыв смеха вызвал какой-то шум со стороны крестьян, а Киллуа скучающе уставился на прилетевшую на частокол птичку, давая мужикам проржаться.  
— Ты? Убить грифона? — стоявший рядом солдат наклонился ближе к Киллуа, презрительно смеряя того взглядом. — Может быть, ты ещё и... — взгляд остановился на медальоне. — Ты что, ведьмак?!  
Под резко наступившую тишину Киллуа снова посмотрел на начальника; его кошачьи глаза недобро блеснули в темноте, и даже пьяницы уловили разницу в силе в этот момент. Он понял, что больше тупыми вопросами доставать его никто не станет.  
— Ты и сам, наверное, слышал, что говорят местные, — начал объяснение начальник, — о том, что атаки грифона ухудшились. Воруют скот, нападают на торговцев, утаскивают людей, если тем просто не повезло. И что самое главное, нападает на моих ребят. Уже на целый отряд народу пожрал, после себя в живых оставил только контуженных. Он так нас всех перебьёт.  
— Ладно. Посмотрю, что можно с этим сделать. Только мне нужна информация и желательно побольше. Я могу поговорить с кем-то, на кого он напал? Может, кто-то знает, где было первое нападение?  
— Не получится. Никто ничего вспомнить не может, обезумели от боли, — снова подал голос солдат, который первый понял, с кем говорит. На этот раз он вообще старался не смотреть на ведьмака. — Но я знаю, где он напал впервые. Прямо по дороге, на развилке налево и прямиком в лес, пока не найдёшь разбитую телегу. Тем утром этот отряд нашёл я.

Понадобилось не так много времени, чтобы обнаружить место происшествия: останки коня смердели особенно сильно, а тележка, окружённая тем, что когда-то было людьми, выглядела больше похожей на пирамиду, указывая острым углом прямо ввысь. Отлетевшее в сторону колесо удачно прислонилось к дереву, будто его туда аккуратно поставили. Однако количество деревяшек, разлетевшихся во все стороны от телеги, сразу же поставило под сомнение мысль, что грифон напал на мирно проезжающий мимо воз. Некоторые доски, хоть и поломанные, лежали слишком слаженно друг к другу, а чуть левее можно было увидеть плохо замаскированные грязью угли от костра. Горстка земли ясно давала понять, что этот факт пытались скрыть намеренно — даже в самой безумной спешке целая рота скорее растопчет костёр, сравнивая его с землёй, нежели насыплет аккуратный холмик после себя. Отряхивая руку, Киллуа выпрямился, и его взгляд зацепили поломанные кусты, в которых при близком рассмотрении пропадали следы как минимум трёх человек.  
Идти по следам тоже не пришлось особо долго, и вскоре перед Киллуа открылась небольшая возвышенность, свежий ветер с которой пригнал уже затухающий, но всё же уловимый запах падали. На самой вершине, где мягкая трава переходила в скалистое образование, расположилось огромное гнездо, возле которого будто небрежно раскинулась туша грифона. Киллуа успел сделать лишь пару шагов, как послышался хлопот крыльев, шумно качающих верхушки деревьев, и ему пришлось быстро ретироваться, укладываясь на землю в тени деревьев, возле густого кустарника. Грифон описал несколько больших кругов над поляной, издал пронзительный крик и, не приземляясь, улетел в сторону деревни.  
"Странно. Грифоны обычно не возвращаются к своим разрушенным гнёздам, не говоря уже о..." — он бросил взгляд в сторону огромного трупа, уже догадываясь, что за история произошла здесь на самом деле, испытав нечто вроде жалости к гибриду. Правда, это никак не влияло на его заказ. Когда Киллуа начал приподниматься, чтобы изучить детали и лучше подготовиться к бою, краем взгляда он зацепился за что-то, чего точно не ожидал увидеть — меньше чем в метре от него, практически рядом лежал недовольно выглядящий мальчишка примерно его возраста, уставившийся на гнездо так, будто там находился его злейший враг. Его зелёная одежда идеально подходила для того, чтобы слиться с ночной травой: настолько хорошо, что Киллуа на секунду стало стыдно за то, что он совершенно не почувствовал чужое присутствие прямо у себя под носом.  
— Что ты тут делаешь?! — возмущённый тон едва ли смог спрятать явное удивление в голосе. — Ещё и ночью.  
— Жду. На этого грифона напали солдаты, и я жду, пока они вернутся, чтобы закончить начатое. Тогда я их прогоню, чтобы они больше никого не смели обижать, потому что другой грифон из-за этого нападает на нашу деревню. Это лучшее место для наблюдений, — совершенно не смущаясь, подвёл итог мальчишка и нахмурился ещё сильнее, сжимая траву в кулаках и представляя, как он будет мстить солдатам.  
Киллуа, по-прежнему оставаясь на земле, внимательно осмотрел его ещё раз, оценивая. Поступок, который он хотел списать на везение деревенского дурака, не знающего, куда лезет, вдруг ясно дал понять, что перед ним не такой идиот, как он решил изначально — ведьмак выбрал это место по той же причине, и почему-то ему казалось, что и в другом случае это вовсе не случайность. Скептицизм и раздражение тут же сменились интересом.  
— М-м-м... Вот как, — он наконец-то поднялся. — Только они не придут сюда. Видел тележку на дороге? Он уже сам всем отомстил. А кого не успел растерзать той ночью, собирает сейчас по одному. Вместе со всеми, кто под когтищи попадётся.  
— Что-о-о?! — мальчишка аж подскочил на месте, буквально взлетая в воздух. — Серьёзно? А я думаю, чего даже сам грифон сюда больше не приземляется, — судя по интонации, он был серьёзно расстроен.  
— Хочешь сказать, что ты сюда не поэтому пришёл?!  
— Не-а. Я уже давно наблюдаю за этим гнездом, ещё с момента, когда они его строили только. Хотел посмотреть на маленьких грифонят. А недели две назад вернулся сюда и... увидел это.  
Киллуа впервые за долгое время попал в ситуацию, когда у него не было слов. Он одновременно хотел списать подобное поведение на детскую глупость и всё же понимал, что, несмотря на наивные мотивы, мальчишка был сложнее, чем казалось на первый взгляд.  
— Сколько тебе лет? — Киллуа задал вопрос, не имеющий никакого отношения к их беседе.  
— Двенадцать.  
"Надо же, сколько и мне".  
— Меня зовут Киллуа.  
— Гон! — радостно представился тот, будто отходя от разочарования, которое ему принесли новости ведьмака. — А ты что тут делаешь, Киллуа?  
— Меня наняли убить этого грифона, поэтому я расследую тут всё. Я ведьмак, — не без гордости отметил Киллуа, показывая медальон у себя на груди.  
Маленькая, аккуратно отлитая голова котика с торчащими ушками и сияющими бирюзовыми глазами вызвала у Гона восхищённый вздох. Подобная реакция намного больше нравилась Киллуа, обычно слышавшего ругань в свой адрес; жители деревень часто не скупились на выражения даже несмотря на маленький возраст ведьмака, который приносил поселению больше хорошего, чем плохого. На его пути чаще всего ему встречались страх и непонимание, реже — уважение, а о такой вещи, как восхищение, вообще не приходилось заикаться. Искренность Гона его смутила.  
Зардевшись, он отпустил медальон, глухо звякнувший о броню, и подошёл к трупу гибрида, криво съехавшему по возвышенности, словно его оттуда небрежно сбросили. Седые волосы в подшёрстке, потёртый клюв и другие признаки указывали на небольшой возраст грифона — всего пятнадцать-двадцать лет. Раны по всему телу и особенно на животе однозначно оставили мечи, а втоптанное в землю крыло было сломано в нескольких местах ещё при жизни. Уже переходя к самому гнезду, Киллуа заметил, что Гон увязался следом, не говоря при этом ни слова, возможно, чтобы не отвлекать его.  
В гнезде обнаружились перья, прибитая дождём к веткам шерсть и, что самое главное, безжалостно разбитая кладка яиц, по которым однозначно прошлись военные сапоги. Перекинутого через край мёртвого солдата постигла особенно болезненная смерть: живот был вспорот, а каждый орган вытащен наружу вместе с кишками, поклёванными, но толком не съеденными. "Мучительная, долгая смерть", — напросился очевидный вывод. Закончив короткое расследование, Киллуа недовольно нарушил тишину:  
— Чего спать не идёшь? Детское время закончилось.  
— Так ты тоже ребёнок.  
— Да, но я ещё и ведьмак! Я с детства подобным занимаюсь, и вообще...  
— Я хочу помочь! — с готовностью вызвался Гон, не глядя перешагивая через разбитое яйцо, чтобы оказаться ближе к Киллуа.  
— А-а-а? Как ты вообще можешь мне помочь?  
— Не знаю, но... Грифон выглядит опасным, и он наверняка злой после того, что произошло в этом гнезде! Тебе стоило видеть, как он разодрал соседскую бурёнку!  
"Я видел кое-что похуже". Киллуа не успел открыть рот, чтобы ответить категорическим отказом, но Гон снова заговорил, явно понимая, что сейчас услышит:  
— Если мне нельзя тебе помогать, то можно я хотя бы посмотрю?  
Повисла короткая пауза.  
— В таком случае, если тебя сожрут, это будет полностью твоя вина. И моя совесть будет чиста, — сдался Киллуа, про себя отмечая, что такое чувство, как совесть, ему уже скорее всего недоступно.  
В конце концов, почему его должно волновать, чем будет заниматься мальчишка, которого он встретил минут десять назад? К тому же, тот реально мог ему помочь: не придётся дожидаться утра, чтобы задать интересующий вопрос ближайшему крестьянину.  
— Где у вас растёт крушина?  
— Крушина? Она же воняет ужасно, если её из воды вытащить! — Гон поморщился, явно на собственном опыте зная, как именно пахнет растение.  
— В этом и суть.  
По пути к безымянной речушке, на левом берегу которой и расположился Белый Сад, Гон немного рассказал о себе: он живёт с матерью, которая на самом деле ему тётя и основной доход которой — торговля, в домике, находящемся поодаль от основного населения, ближе к лесу, из-за чего Гон проводил свободное время скорее там, нежели с детьми, гоняющими скот по дворам и полям. У него не было друзей-ровесников, но это не мешало ему страстно утверждать, что у них в деревне живут отличные, добрые люди, хотя за некоторым исключением, конечно, попадались жуткие вредины. На вопрос об отношении к войне и бесконечно снующих по единственной улице солдатах Гон отмолчался, коротко прокомментировав только то, что с окончанием войны их призовут обратно в город, из чего сложно было сделать какой-то однозначный вывод о его отношении к войскам. "Ну, не то, чтобы он был особенно рад войне, особенно с захваченной стороны", — мысленно подвёл итог Киллуа, провожая убегающего к искрящейся в лунном свете воде Гона взглядом. Это не та тема, на которой стоило заострять внимание, особенно с незнакомыми людьми.  
Не чувствуя никакой опасности как в воде, так и на берегу, Киллуа позволил себе бросить на песок ножны и снять все доспехи выше пояса. Уже разуваясь, он заметил, что Гон тоже по какой-то причине кинулся раздеваться; у него это вызвало куда меньше проблем и заняло совсем мало времени. К тому моменту, как Киллуа закончил, Гон вовсю бегал в воде, не уходя, впрочем, на глубину.  
— Хочешь наперегонки? — предложил ведьмак, хитро улыбнувшись.  
— Хочу! — тут же отозвался Гон, не улавливая подвох.  
Мальчики зашли в воду по колено, хором сосчитали до трёх и одновременно нырнули, пугая проплывающий косяк рыб, которые задели мягкими хвостами голые тела и вновь собрались вместе чуть дальше от нарушителей тишины. Глазам Киллуа потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы привыкнуть к мутной воде, и он сразу же приметил крушину, едва заметно колыхающуюся от несильного подводного течения. Лунный свет хорошо освещал дно неглубокой речки, что помогло Киллуа, но совершенно не спасло Гона, опустившегося на дно в том же месте, где он был до этого: его внимание перехватил роголистник, который в таких условиях запросто можно было спутать с крушиной. Киллуа вырвал нужное растение с корнем, спрятал в небольшой мешочек прямо под водой, чтобы не допустить отвратительного запаха раньше необходимого, и вынырнул на поверхность, где его уже ждала торчащая голова Гона.  
— Я победил! — весело сообщил он, размахивая сжатым в кулаке растением и окатывая водой ведьмака, решившего по неосторожности подплыть ближе.  
— Победил? Принюхайся.  
— А?  
Поднеся свою добычу к озадаченному лицу, Гон тут же разочарованно замычал, не успев даже втянуть носом воздух:  
— Это роголистник... — он отправил обманувшие его водоросли в полёт.  
— Ага. Но не переживай, — Киллуа звонко шлёпнул Гона по мокрому плечу, — я уже сорвал то, что мне нужно.  
— Я бы никогда их не перепутал... — казалось, Гон был скорее озадачен подобным поражением, нежели пытался оправдаться. — Ночью в воде совершенно ничего не видно! Как ты это сделал?  
Независтливая искренность вопроса буквально на секунду смутила Киллуа:  
— Ну... Видишь мои глаза? — он указал на них пальцем, призывая посмотреть поближе. — Благодаря мутациям, я могу видеть ночью практически так же, как и днём. Если я выпью зелье, то уже без "практически".  
— Ух ты... — Гон оказался так близко у лица, что Киллуа мог почувствовать его дыхание. — Они кошачьи! Круто. Это из-за того, что ты ведьмак?  
— Да. Ты вообще знаешь что-нибудь о ведьмаках?  
Киллуа мотнул головой в сторону лежащих вещей, предлагая закончить купание. Насквозь промокшие штаны начинали его смущать; к тому же, стоило поторопиться, если он хотел выполнить работу до восхода солнца. От соблазна удержаться не получилось, поэтому по пути на берег он всё же обдал водой спину Гона, который молчал, глубоко задумавшись над полученным вопросом. Это вывело последнего из состояния транса, и он, громко смеясь, плеснул водой в ответ на практически вышедшего из речки Киллуа в ответ, вызывая у того тихий смех.  
Усаживаясь на песок, Гон продолжил:  
— Ну... Я знаю не очень много, только то, что мне рассказывала Мито. Если много беспризорно гулять и по ночам сбегать из дома, то тебя может похитить проезжающий мимо ведьмак и унести куда-то, после чего тебя никто никогда не найдёт.  
"Ясно. Только детские страшилки", — понял Киллуа, кивая в ответ.  
— А! И ещё они убивают всякую нечисть и нежить за деньги.  
— Значит, главное ты знаешь, — убедившись, что он обсох, Киллуа начал одеваться; сидящий рядом Гон уже надел штаны и рубашку.  
— Это правда? Ну, про похищение.  
— Да.  
— И тебя похитили, когда ты был маленьким?  
Киллуа довольно улыбнулся и ответил максимально радостным голосом:  
— Нет, меня им отдали мои родители ещё ребёнком, по собственному желанию.  
— И как, они гордятся тобой?  
Ночную тишину прервал резкий смех; из пальцев Киллуа выскользнула ленточка, которой он привязывал к руке свой наплечник.  
— Это тебя волнует, серьёзно?! Ты такой странный, — протянул ведьмак и на мгновение приблизился к Гону, качнувшись вперёд. — Думаю, да. Я их после этого не видел, ведьмаки вообще обычно свою семью не помнят после всего, что проходят.  
Он покрутил пальцем у виска, показывая, что прохождение этого неопределённого "всего" влияет на голову дурным образом.  
— Но я оказался очень талантливым, поэтому избежал такой участи. И после выпуска я просто-напросто уехал заниматься тем, что делают все ведьмаки. Не хочу к ним возвращаться, — Киллуа пожал плечами, после чего резко поднялся. — Пошли. Нужно ещё найти место, куда поставить ловушку.  
Он окинул взглядом местность:  
— Тут есть где-нибудь неподалёку поле? Желательно без посевов, а то потом на всю деревню вонища будет, и не от крушины.

Слабый ветерок лениво гнал рассеянные облака по ночному небу, пряча за ними одни созвездия и открывая другие, но обходил стороной яркий неровный кругляш Луны. Задравший голову Киллуа испытывал лёгкое головокружение и не знал, за что именно ухватиться взглядом, невольно оставаясь наедине со своими мыслями. Впрочем, задумчивости нагоняло ещё и то, что он сидел один на скамейке посреди спящей деревни. Кроме приглушённо гудящих насекомых в шуршащей листве и похрапывающих пьяных солдат, не дошедших даже до сеновала, тишину нарушал разве что далёкий топот Гона, слишком тихий, чтобы разбудить кого-либо, но достаточно громкий, чтобы его мог уловить скучающий ведьмак. Киллуа не так часто коротал время подобным образом, по большей части проводя ночь на скаку или выполняя заказы, зачастую требующие несколько этапов работы. За этот вечер он уже начал привыкать к Гону, который неназойливо оказывался рядом, внимательно слушал то, что ему говорят, и давал какие-то разумные комментарии, соображая получше, чем многие взрослые, с которыми ему приходилось сталкиваться. Прямо сейчас, в эту самую минуту, Киллуа впервые испытывал что-то смутно похожее на одиночество — он сам не до конца понял, что это было за забытое ощущение.  
Из глубокого самоанализа его выдернул подбегающий Гон, в руках пытавшийся удержать всё, что Киллуа попросил принести для создания ловушки; кажется, тот ухватил даже что-то лишнее. Ведьмак тут же поднялся на ноги и показал большим пальцем в сторону таверны. Часть полей находилась на правом берегу речки, и сначала им было необходимо сделать крюк, чтобы дойти до единственного моста, неширокого, но надёжного. Когда Гон в деталях описывал незасеянное место под мельницей, Киллуа вспомнил, что приметил этот участок, ещё подъезжая к Белому Саду, так что сразу смог оценить качество предложения Гона — оно было на десятку.  
Гон поинтересовался, как именно создаётся приманка для грифона, на что Киллуа вкратце описал процесс, в результате которого должна получиться небольшая вонючая овечка; это вызвало у него восторг, и, уставившись на шерсть в своих руках, Гон вызвался состряпать ловушку самостоятельно. Ведьмак, умиротворённый спокойной обстановкой, не раздумывая согласился. К тому же, ему, как профессионалу, было интересно посмотреть, справится ли неопытный новичок с подобной задачей.  
— А тут даже хорошо, когда все спят... — прокомментировал Киллуа, под ногами которого едва слышно поскрипывало раздутое от воды дерево мостика.  
— Тут и днём хорошо! Когда все не плюются постоянно, — довольно отметил Гон, чьё лицо сменилось с сосредоточенного на обычное. Он явно уже прокручивал в голове план действий.  
— И что, ты правда думаешь, что у вас живут только прекрасные люди? Ты совсем ничего в жизни не понимаешь...  
— Понимаю! — сразу же начал спорить Гон. — Я знаю, что они не идеальные, но большинство людей здесь правда очень добрые. Другое дело, когда приходит кто-то незнакомый, но в таком случае кто угодно будет не рад! Но вообще после войны с появлением солдат всё поменялось не в лучшую сторону, Темерия ещё и проиграла...  
— М? — Киллуа отметил про себя, что Гон обращается к своей деревне не как "мы" — привычка, обычно присущая деревенским.  
— Обстановка и правда более... напряжённая. Меньше доверяют друг другу, больше подозревают во всяких пакостях. В таверну заходить стало опасно. Но я думаю, это пройдёт, когда уйдут нильфгаардцы.  
— А ты что потом будешь делать? Чем вообще будешь дальше заниматься, рыбаком станешь?  
— Не, — Гон поспешно завершил разговор, прибавляя шаг.  
Поравнявшись с Гоном, Киллуа внимательно посмотрел на его лицо: снова сосредоточенное, будто отгоняющее от себя неприятные мысли после такого вопроса, и немного грустное. Возможно, он случайно задал вопрос, который прошёлся по больному? В конце концов, про отца Гона ведьмак так ничего и не узнал, предположив, что тот или по-прежнему служит, или погиб на войне.  
До середины поля они шли в полной тишине. Лишь когда Киллуа остановился и объявил "Здесь!", Гон резко ухнул вниз, уселся на землю и разложил перед собой материалы, сразу же выбирая нужные для создания каркаса. Понимая, что тема разговора окончательно закрыта и Гон так и продолжить угукать в ответ на различные указания, корректирующие его действия, Киллуа решил подготовиться к битве сам. Он достал серебряный меч из ножен, в ночи приятно переливающийся слабо светящими голубоватыми рунами, что вызвало новый восхищённый вздох у Гона, который тут же прервался и принялся разглядывать оружие перед собой.  
— Это серебряный меч, он для нежити и прочего, — пояснил Киллуа, показывая клинок. — Но не всякую нечисть нужно убивать конкретно этим мечом, порой сойдёт и обычный.  
— А, вот почему у тебя их два! — понимающе кивнул Гон и вернулся к работе. — Я думал, это запасной... — признался он и смущённо посмеялся, теперь осознавая глупость подобного предположения.  
Уложив меч на собственные ноги, Киллуа снял с пояса мешочек с крушиной и бросил Гону, а сам из другого, погремев гулко звенящими друг о друга ёмкостями, достал непонятный сосуд. Необычная и уж точно не самая популярная форма в Вызиме вызвала у Гона ассоциацию с алхимией, оказавшуюся не такой далёкой от правды. За склянкой последовала маленькая тряпочка, судя по тесьме с одного края, сделанная из старой рубахи, которую Киллуа смочил приятно пахнущей жидкостью из сосуда. Он принялся натирать лезвие, руны на котором и не думали тускнеть, несмотря на новый слой.  
Гон шумно втянул носом воздух, наматывая кожаную ленту на деревяшку:  
— М-м-м... Игольчатый мирт, да? — он без проблем узнал растение. — Лепестки?  
— Да, — кивнул Киллуа, — можешь угадать, что ещё?  
— Э-э-э... - озадаченно протянул Гон и жалобно сдвинул брови. — Я понимаю, что сало, но какое?  
— Собачье, — под осуждающий взгляд Гона Киллуа пояснил: — Добываю его, когда волки в лесу нападают. Хотя собаки бешеные там тоже порой встречаются.  
— Ого. Меня обычно не пускают к волкам, но я и сам к ним не рвусь... И зачем эта смесь?  
— Это масло против гибридов, помогает при сражении. Можно кучу всего узнать, когда обучаешься на ведьмака, хотя это, конечно, за цену.  
— Какую?  
— Ну... Ведьмаки не могут говорить обо всём этом кому попало, тебе для этого нужно обучаться. Если только не помрёшь при мутациях, когда обряд проходишь. Я вот не помер! Но волосы у меня стали такими, — Киллуа кончиками пальцев коснулся пушистых белых волос, которые было сложно назвать даже седыми, настолько у мальчика был чистый, светлый цвет.  
Гон внимательно посмотрел на волосы, как будто те могли рассказать ему более подробную историю.  
— И где ты учился?  
— В школе. Их вообще несколько, есть медвежья или волчья там, но я из Школы Кота. Мы самые... — Киллуа задумался, подбирая слово. Ему хотелось впечатлить Гона, не вдаваясь в неприятные детали, которые простому люду лучше вообще не знать. Это было то, чем он не гордился. — Самые опасные. И хитрые.  
— Здорово! Значит, ты самый лучший из всех, да? Из всех школ.  
— Р-разумеется! Я только что про это сказал! — несмотря на явный наезд на Гона в ответ, Киллуа сильно смутился, что явно читалось в дрогнувшем голосе.  
К счастью для него, Гон уже переключился на следующую тему, будто не замечая очевидного смущения со стороны ведьмака:  
— А можно без школы стать ведьмаком?  
— Нет.  
— Вообще никак?  
— Совсем.  
Гон разочарованно выдохнул, плюхнулся обратно на землю и небрежно прилепил комок овечьей шерсти, заканчивая свой шедевр, получившийся вполне неплохо для первого раза.  
— Жалко.  
На этот раз неловкая тишина не успела даже толком повиснуть. Мальчики спрятались под ближайшим деревом: оно одиноко стояло чуть поодаль и каким-то чудом избежало спила во время заготовки полей. Несколько кустарников кучковались вокруг ствола, прижимаясь к нему пушистыми ветками, чем создали идеальное место для засады, куда они и улеглись. Киллуа строго-настрого запретил Гону выходить отсюда и вообще как-то обозначать своё присутствие перед грифоном, хотя тот вызывался помочь. Под недовольное протестующее бурчание началось томительное ожидание, украшаемое тошнотворным запахом, разносящимся по округе, из-за которого Гон спрятал нос в рукаве и притих, вновь оставляя Киллуа наедине со своими мыслями. Судя по всему, ему тоже хотелось о чём-то подумать.  
Теперь, когда до конца их небольшого приключения оставалась от силы пара часов — а гнездо грифонов было не очень далеко отсюда, особенно по меркам монстра, — в груди появилось томительное чувство сожаления, ведь это был первый раз, возможно, за всю жизнь, когда он так хорошо проводил время. Он, конечно, мог через какое-то время вернуться в Белый Сад, но за пару лет много чего способно перемениться даже в самой зачуханной деревушке. К тому моменту Гон запросто мог бы уехать в другую деревню или вообще переехать в город по типу Оксенфурта или даже Новиграда. У настоящего ведьмака не будет проблем с поиском в такой ситуации, но Киллуа понимал, что после подобного важного события Гон станет совершенно другим человеком, с которым больше не получится по-дружески искупаться. Из всех занятий на ум приходило разве что распитие нескольких кружек пива, что соответствовало бы их возрасту на тот момент. Воображение послушно нарисовало эту сцену, добавило сидящему за столом Гону щетину на подбородок и оставило Киллуа практически нетронутым. Он поморщился, высовывая язык от неприятной картины.  
Прошло меньше часа. В воздухе послышался шумный хлопот крыльев, под который Киллуа достал меч и стремительно кинулся в атаку, чем застал врасплох грифона, до хруста впившегося острейшими когтями в тушку ненастоящей овцы.  
Первый удар пришёлся прямо нежному животу, по-видимому, не пробивая толстую кожу, а лишь царапая и срезая растущие на пути меча перья. Грифон противно вскрикнул и сжал когти сильнее: корпус приманки, на которую Гон потратил столько времени и был уверен, что сделал надёжно, сломался буквально за пару секунд, создавая какофонию из ломающегося дерева и визгливой птицы. Взмахнув крыльями, зверь попытался подняться в воздух, но Киллуа не дал ему это сделать — невнятное движение рукой, которое Гон не сумел рассмотреть даже при свете Луны, вызвало порыв сильного воздуха, сбившего гибрида обратно на землю, что позволило Киллуа вернуться к нападению. Наблюдение за ним приводило Гона в смешанные чувства, среди которых затесались желание помочь, желание полюбоваться и желание оказаться на месте ведьмака. Он сжал в кулаках траву, срывая случайно оказавшийся на пути одуванчик и сминая его, в попытках удержать себя на месте. Чувство опасности и страха вперемешку с готовностью преодолеть их было чем-то, что Гону доводилось испытывать не так часто — даже встреча с утопцами, то и дело вылезающими на берегу речки, обычно заканчивалась в его пользу, а гуль в своё время умудрился оставить шрам по чистой случайности.  
Сейчас отвлечься от собственных ощущений ему помогал лишь Киллуа, побеждающий в поединке. Рана, издалека показавшаяся Гону неглубокой и оставленной по касательной, раскрылась, и теперь из неё то и дело брызгала кровь, из-за чего грифон постепенно слабел: его движения были заторможенными по сравнению с проворно ныряющим вокруг него ведьмаком, то и дело приковывающего его обратно к земле магией, так ни разу и не давая вернуться в воздух. Гон понимал, что эта битва — лучшее, что он видел за всю свою жизнь, и, возможно, увидит; ему не хотелось терять это ощущение. Когда опасность спала, несмотря на то, что грифон ещё порывался освободиться и хотя бы сбежать, не то, что убить нападающего, Гон сорвался с места и побежал к ним обоим. Щёлкающий клюв замер, когда клинок вошёл в грудь, и тяжёлая голова рухнула на землю. Стало непривычно тихо, но только на секунду.  
— Киллуа!  
Ведьмак вытер перчаткой пот со лба. Сражение с грифонами выпадало не каждый день, и из всех гибридов меньше всего проблем у Киллуа вызывали разве что гарпии, которым было трудно целиться в мелкую тушу ребёнка. Впрочем, легко отделался — вот как можно было описать сегодняшнюю битву, а он был не тем человеком, чтобы отказываться от подобного подарка судьбы. Радостный, судя по голосу, Гон застал момент обезглавливания грифона; голова откатилась в сторонку от последнего на сегодня взмаха мечом.  
— Ты такой... Ты бы видел себя со стороны! — переполненный впечатлениями Гон попытался описать всё увиденное в одном предложении и перегрелся, беззвучно открывая рот, пока Киллуа забирал не только доказательство выполненной работы, но и необходимые для алхимии ингредиенты.  
Ведьмак засмеялся, отряхнул руки и повесил голову грифона на пояс; свежая кровь мазнула по высохшей и не хотела так просто оттираться от ладоней, особенно сильно цепляясь за доспехи. Вместе мальчики дошли до воды, где Киллуа кое-как удалось смыть с себя грязь. Гон за это время наконец-то сумел выдать новую мысль:  
— И часто ты такое делаешь? Сражаешься с грифонами...  
— Часто. Но не только с ними, они вообще редкий зверь. А вот всякие твари попроще встречаются намного чаще, — он указал в сторону булькающих вдалеке утопцев.  
— А как ты рукой воздух дул? Когда сшибал птицу ещё, — Гон постарался показать, как именно выглядел волновой удар.  
— Какой воздух? — совершенно не понял Киллуа. — Пошли лучше к солдатам, сразу отдам им башку...  
Гон отвлёкся от своего вопроса, наклонился и внимательно осмотрел покачивающуюся на поясе голову.  
— Знаешь... Мне всё это время было очень жалко грифона. Он ведь не виноват в том, что его самку убили и перебили яйца, и он просто мстил. Но в то же время я был так рад, что ты победил его.  
— М-м-м... — Киллуа задумался. — Согласен. Как-то проще убивать тех, кто просто злой и нападает на всех подряд, чем тех, кто пытается защититься...  
Гон кивнул, грустно отводя взгляд. Атмосфера стала тяжёлой, но лишь на короткий промежуток времени.  
— А! — сообразил Киллуа возле таверны, чем испугал какую-то кошку, задремавшую на лавочке, но оказавшуюся слишком сонной, чтобы зашипеть. — Ты про знак Аард?  
Киллуа навёл на Гона раскрытую ладонь, после чего согнул средний палец, и Гона тут же обдало волной невидимой силы. Он похлопал глазами и закивал.  
— Ага! Оно самое.  
— Это... Не то, чтобы воздух, скорее телекинез. Простенькое заклинание, которым даже мы можем пользоваться.  
— Что такое телекинез?  
— А? — вопрос явно застиг Киллуа врасплох, из-за чего он выдал невнятное объяснение. — Ну... Вообще телекинез — это такая энергия, которая может двигать вещи, но тут она просто становится физически ощутимой, потому что её так много.  
Гон уставился на свою ладонь и в точности повторил жест, выставив руку перед собой. Ничего не произошло.  
— Думаешь, у тебя просто так получится? — в голосе Киллуа читался нескрываемый скептицизм.  
— Немного... — смущённо признался Гон. — Может, ты забыл что-то в своём объяснении?  
— Ничего я не забыл! Делаешь жест и концентрируешься, только и всего. В этом и суть, что оно такое простое и ничего от тебя не требует.  
Гон постарался повторить жест ещё раз, во время этой попытки взяв в расчёт упомянутую концентрацию. Киллуа успел сделать лишь пару шагов, как услышал знакомый низкочастотный "бум" и ощутил сильный толчок воздуха, который задел его плечо, поднял пыль под ногами и качнул висящее на заборе перевёрнутое ведро. С широко открытыми глазами он медленно повернулся к Гону, который выглядел не менее удивлённо, чем он сам. Впрочем, удивление тут же сменилось восторгом.  
— Ура! Получилось! - он подпрыгнул, переполненный энтузиазмом.  
— Но как?..  
Мозги ведьмака тут же начали мыслительный процесс. Гон явно до этого нигде не учился и уж тем более не подвергался мутациям; Аард же являлся самой примитивной магией, адаптированной для использования в бою. Самый очевидный вывод напросился сам — у Гона в крови способность к магии. Возможно, его отец был магом, или у всей семьи изначально присутствовала наследственная предрасположенность, пробудившаяся через несколько поколений — что-то, что будет весьма сложно проверить, если у Киллуа появится желание этим заняться. Деревенский люд не существовал в документации в качестве отдельных голов, родовых бумаг у них не имелось, а в тонкостях бюрократии тонули лишь городские жители да знать. Перед ним появилась загадка, которой стоило бы уделить куда большее внимание, чем ведьмак мог себе позволить сейчас, поэтому ему пришлось через собственное нежелание остудить Гона и вернуть к предстоящему делу:  
— Это, конечно, хорошо, но мне ещё надо награду получить, — напомнил Киллуа.  
Гон кивнул.  
Вылезший из палатки нильфгаардской расцветки — расставленные в шахматном порядке квадраты с птицей с герба — начальник с трудом соображал, что происходит: от него сильно несло перегаром, а валяющиеся рядом бутылки водки подтвердили, что после ухода Киллуа веселье только набирало оборот. Голову грифона он решил забрать на память, чтобы похвастаться перед своими подчинёнными, но почему-то ведьмак был уверен, что он скорее забудет об этом, а утром вместе с собутыльниками испугается и попрощается с похмельем в несколько раз быстрее, чем обычно. Приятный звук отсчитываемых монет, не подготовленных заранее по очевидной причине, нарушался лишь гулким звуком знака Аард, который Гон настойчиво швырял в разные стороны, толкая тихонько перекатывающиеся по земле бутылки и сбивая ослабшие листочки со всех ближайших кустов. Киллуа ждал, когда тот наконец начнёт выдыхаться, но казалось, что у мальчика с каждым движением силы только прибавляются.  
Оттягивающая руку пригоршня монет улетела в мешочек, нильфгаардец удалился в храпящую палатку досматривать пьяные сны, а Киллуа, зажмурившись, потянулся, подняв руки к небу; тело хрустнуло в нескольких местах, а чувство выполненного долга пригласило к себе усталость. Зевая, он окликнул Гона:  
— Мы закончили!  
Гон тут же перестал избивать чубушник, чьи ветки поникли от постоянного давления концентрированной энергии, и пошёл рядом:  
— И что теперь?  
— Не знаю, как ты, а я — спать.  
— Я... — Гон помотал головой, заметно меняя свою реплику. — Ты уезжаешь?  
— Ага. Как только проснусь на рассвете, поеду дальше по Вызиме. Больше тут делать нечего, — пожал плечами Киллуа.  
— Ага, — поддакнул ему Гон.  
До таверны они шли в полной тишине, которой на этот раз Киллуа не придал совершенного никакого значения. Он обронил короткое "Пока!", махнул рукой, улыбнувшись, и скрылся за дверью, где можно было успеть разглядеть только одного посетителя за столом в мягком свете свечей. Ведьмак заметил, что Гон так и замер с поднятой в ответ рукой, а улыбка у него погасла раньше, чем Киллуа отвернулся. "Слишком устал, чтобы думать", — остановил себя от нового потока мыслей мальчик и, заторможенно раздевшись и рухнув на свою кровать, провалился в глубокий сон.

По собственным меркам Киллуа проспал всего на час — в его голове он позволил себе отдохнуть лишнее время за такую насыщенную ночь. От усталости не осталось и следа; владелица таверны на рассвете тоже выглядела свежее и была в хорошем расположении духа, поэтому в качестве подарка завернула для ведьмака кулёк со сладостями, уже прослышав об избавлении от грифона от кого-то из постояльцев. Такое прекрасное утро не смогла бы испортить даже толпа разозлённых, желающих подраться солдат, и в приподнятом настроении Киллуа, тихонько мыча себе под нос какую-то приставучую рифмовку, вышел во двор.  
Конь стоял на том же месте, где его и оставили, помахивал хвостом и выщипывал сухое сено из кормушки, по какой-то предпочитая его сочной траве, что росла вокруг. Киллуа прикрепил седло, затянул как следует ремешок и вдруг остановился, бросая взгляд на кучу сена прямиком за кормушкой, в которой, мирно похрапывая, спал Гон. Дерзко торчащий из общей кучи колючий стебелёк тыкался ему в щёку, что совершенно не смущало мальчика, а спутанные волосы давали понять, что какая-то лошадь (возможно, даже конь Киллуа) пыталась полакомиться аппетитными чёрными волосами, привлекательно выделяющимися на фоне блёклых растений. Киллуа не решился разбудить Гона и запрыгнул на лошадь, убеждая себя, что они попрощались ещё вчера.  
Подковы тихонько постукивали о мягкую землю, когда Киллуа выезжал со двора, но этого шума всё равно было недостаточно, чтобы разбудить обычного человека. Тем не менее Гон проснулся, сонно потёр глаза и тут же вскочил. Всего за секунду он сообразил, что сейчас происходит.  
— Киллуа! — поздоровался он.  
— Да.  
Почему-то Киллуа не мог набраться решимости и прямо сказать: "Я уезжаю", что и так было достаточно очевидно.  
— Возьми меня с собой, — совершенно наплевав на все ожидания, которые были у ведьмака, разок прокрутившего с утра этот разговор, решительно попросил Гон.  
— ... Что? — переспросил Киллуа, дёргая поводья.  
В этот момент конь понял, что в ближайшее время они точно никуда не поскачут, и уткнулся мордой в пучок клевера. Гон набрал в грудь воздух.  
— Вообще я хотел ещё вчера об этом сказать, но как-то забыл. На самом деле я давно планировал уйти из деревни, и с твоим приездом мне представилась идеальная возможность... Ну, мне так кажется, — он смущённо усмехнулся.  
Озадаченное лицо Киллуа сменилось на недовольное; он свесился с лошади, наклонился к Гону и посмотрел на него в крайне снисходительной манере:  
— Ещё чего. Ты в курсе, что такое жизнь ведьмака? Постоянная опасность, угроза смерти... Ни один ведьмак не умирает в постели, понимаешь? А я не смогу раз за разом вытаскивать твою задницу из разных ситуаций, когда каждая встреча с монстрами может стать последней для меня самого.  
Категорический отказ совсем не смутил Гона, он только нахмурился сильнее и заговорил ещё решительнее. Кажется, он ожидал услышать подобный ответ.  
— Я не буду тебе мешать, я обещаю! Я понимаю, когда ситуация становится опасной, и если ты мне скажешь отойти, я тут же уйду! И я не совсем бесполезный, я... Я умею пользоваться мечом, меня сын кузнеца учил, пока его не призвали на фронт. Он... — Гон растерянно похлопал по своим бокам, пытаясь нашарить меч в пустом кольце.  
Ножны тоже отсутствовали, что дало мальчику подсказку, поэтому он, попросив Киллуа подождать, неожиданно побежал обратно и нырнул в сено руками, прощупывая то место, где спал. К выловленному из сена мечу прилипли листочки, которые Гон нетерпеливо смахнул рукой и протянул Киллуа клинок рукояткой вверх.  
— К тому же, ты видел вчера, что у меня получилось сделать твой знак. Даже несмотря на то, что я не ведьмак. Это ведь много чего значит, верно? Может, я колдун какой-нибудь или ещё что? Я же не узнаю этого здесь... И мне кажется, что именно ты можешь мне помочь понять, кто я. Потому что... — Гон сделал паузу. — Потому что я хочу найти своего отца. Я его никогда не видел, но решил, что когда мне исполнится двенадцать и у Мито будет кто-то, кто может помочь ей по хозяйству, я отправлюсь на его поиски.  
Благородная цель Гона вызвала у Киллуа тихий вздох. Снова дёрнув поводья, он оторвал коня от травы и легонько пришпорил его, шагом направляясь по дороге. Гон не отставал, по-прежнему приподнимая в одной руке меч, который Киллуа сразу отметил как не совсем обычный, а другой придерживая дружелюбного к нему коня за уздечку.  
— Гон, ты же понимаешь... Я только что тебе всё объяснил. И ведьмаки путешествуют одни.  
Гон, казалось, пропустил ответ мимо ушей:  
— Даже если ты откажешься, я всё равно ухожу из деревни сегодня, с тобой или без тебя. Пойду пешком, — сообщил он с такой твёрдостью в голосе, что было ясно — это не шутка.  
Гон выпустил уздечку из руки и тут же сжал ладонь в кулак, хмурясь так сильно, что на лбу между бровей появилась крошечная морщинка. Он принял отказ, но не собирался сдаваться — только сейчас Киллуа заметил у него за спиной небольшую сумку, наверняка наполненную едой и водой на несколько дней вперёд.  
— Ладно, — Гон резко задрал голову, услышав это слово. — Но если тебя вдруг что-то попытается сожрать или кто-нибудь нападёт на тебя, это твои проблемы. Я не стану рисковать собой ради какого-то деревенского оболтуса, который мне за это даже не заплатит.  
Предупреждение Киллуа не могло омрачить такое важное для деревенского оболтуса утро; рот Гона неконтролируемо расползся в широченную улыбку. Теперь ведьмак мог сказать, что не у него одного день начался с хороших новостей. Возможно, именно из-за своего настроения он и согласился на такую безумную для его профессии авантюру.  
— Конечно!  
Киллуа приглашающе похлопал по седлу, в котором запросто мог уместиться ещё один ребёнок схожей комплекции. Гон без труда и без помощи стремян запрыгнул на коня сзади, приобнял Киллуа за талию и, судя по ощущениям, ткнулся лбом в плечо. Вздрогнув, Киллуа подстегнул коня и тот рысцой направился по дороге из Белого Сада.


End file.
